<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goblin's Dream by 2o2o_Kit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099583">A Goblin's Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit'>2o2o_Kit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Merlin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garfield - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Cat, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Magic, OTP Feels, Other, meow, thanks discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goblin has found his happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>goblin/garfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Merlin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Goblin's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Joycie and all cursed people out there</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a goblin was hard, he had a hard time, everything around him was hard.<br/>
But yet there was something to soothe all of that for him.<br/>
It wasn’t inhabiting someone else’s body, (but he did enjoy going into bodies) it wasn’t turning the king or other nobility into donkeys, (but he did enjoy some ass play)<br/>
What he lusted for was the love from someone dear to him. It made his giant ear tingle. He didn’t care about his partner’s size or fur what only mattered was the love and food. He just loved that pussy.<br/>
The Goblin was no harm to Camelot anymore because he found a soulmate, a grumpy but pleasurable soulmate.<br/>
The Goblin was proud to be the husband of Garfield the orange cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay which is next in our series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>